Yasha meet YOH?
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: (REPOST)A blinding flash of white light transports Yoh and his friends to the fuedal era and viceversa!Will they be able to stop the light from transporting them back and forth through each others times?Plus, What will happen when Hao and Sessel meet?
1. Pickles and Other Problems

**Yasha, meet ...Yoh?**

D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.: _I don't own Shaman King..OR InuYasha. Betcha didn't see that one coming! Oh, Oh, you DID, huh? Well...SO! Lol, Read on!_

InuYasha's ears perked up. "Demon!" He cried and pulled out the tetsuiga.

The others nodded and got ready for battle. "GAHH!!" InuYasha screamed falling back from a burst of white light.

Once it had cleared InuYasha looked around for Kagome. "KAGOME!" He screamed and couldn't hide his extreme relief when she and the others ran to him.

"InuYasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked and InuYasha nodded at her, holding back the urge to hug her.

"What was that white light?" Sango asked concerned. Miroku shook his head.

"Dear Sango, I do not know." Kagome rubbed her chin.

"Hmmm, this may sound crazy but I think that white light was a sign. Something weird is definitely going on here." Miroku and Sango nodded.

InuYasha, trying to cover up for his earlier 'kagome' outburst released an annoyed

"Feh." Shippo leaped on Kagome's shoulder.

"I think Kagome's right guys! That light was creepy!" InuYasha crossed his arms.

"Well, whatever it was we better keep going. Kagome, do you sense any Shikon Shards?" Kagome let out a little groan; she hated feeling like a 'Tama detector' for InuYasha and the others. "I think there might be one up ahead!" Kagome said suddenly, sensing the Jewel Of The Four Souls.

The mismatched group continued on their way, still unsettled by the shocking light.

"Asakura! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLAINATION FOR THIS!" Anna screeched at a cowering Yoh.

HoroHoro hid behind a smug Ren as Anna let off some steam. "I'm sorry Anna…I didn't know…" Yoh gulped, as Anna's face grew red from anger.

"YOU KNOW I HATE PICKLES!" She screamed and threw the cheeseburger at Yoh's feet. "Anna, I'm real sorry, maybe it was the people at McDonalds who messed up. I would never put pickles on your cheeseburger." Yoh said calmly and Anna's icy heart melted.

"Fine Asakura. But if this ever happens again…" Anna trailed off as a blinding white light scorched everyone's eyes.

"Ouch!" Pilika groaned rubbing her eyes once the light had faded. Tamao nodded, blinking to get rid of the purple dot in front of her eyes.

"What was that all about?" Ren asked haughtily and HoroHoro shook his head in disbelief

"I don't know..." HoroHoro trailed off staring up at the sky.

"Maybe it was Hao's doing." Lyserg said crossing his arms. Yoh stared at Lyserg then tilted his head to the side.

"Hey wait…you weren't here before. You joined the X-laws, didn't you…" Lyserg looked around confused.

"Your right! But how did I get here? I was just in a conference meeting with Marco too! And he had Krispy Kreme doughnuts (not in chocolate, as he said Hao might've eaten chocolate, making chocolate the devil's food)! YOH BRING ME BACK RIGHT NOW!" Yoh blinked.

"I'm sorry Lyserg, I don't know how!" Yoh laughed nervously, obviously embarrassed.

They were all interrupted though, as another brilliant flash of light hit them.


	2. Orange HEADPHONES?

**Yasha, meet ...Yoh?**

"Eeep! Lysergs gone!" Pilika gasped.

"Erm…where are we?" Ren asked folding his arms and crossing his eyes at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Nature is everywhere! It's so wonderful I can't stand it! WHEEE!!!" HoroHoro yelled grabbing Tamao's hand and prancing around in a circle.

Anna let out a sound that sounded like a fat dying cat (A/N LOL Aiko!). Little did they all know they were in the feudal era. And little did they know, they soon wouldn't be alone.

"It's …gone." Kagome said sadly.

"Whatdya mean it's _gone_ wench? A shikon shard doesn't just disappear!" InuYasha grumbled and Kagome glared at him. "Maybe it does! Baka!" InuYasha crossed his arms.

"Maybe your just to –" But InuYasha was cut short from his insult as Kagome yelled out

"SIT!" InuYasha pulled himself up off the ground muttering curses at Kagome.

Kagome was about to utter another sit when she noticed something in the distance. '

_Orange…Orange HEADPHONES? Are you serious, where did he get those I want a pair…WAIT! I thought only I could travel through the well? Who are these kids?' _

Kagome began to run towards them. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha chased after her, wondering if she'd suddenly gone crazy.


	3. Where Are We You DOLT!

"Who…Are…You?" Kagome asked out of breath from running towards them.

"I mean, hi I'm Kagome. I've never seen you guys before? How did you get here." Kagome re-phrased noting how rude she had sounded before.

"Where are we you dolt!" Ren yelled and Kagome wished she hadn't worried about being rude.

"Sorry about that, Kagome. I'm Yoh and these are my friends, Anna, Pilika, Tamao, HoroHoro and Ren," Yoh said pointing them out to Kagome.

"Can you tell us where we are? The last thing we remember is a white light flashing." Kagome nodded at Yoh's friendliness. "I knew something was going on with that flashing light! But you're in the feudal era!"

"The feudal era?" They whispered back and forth to each other. Yoh was about to ask another question when InuYasha and the gang had caught up to Kagome (A/N I know I know, InuYasha's _way_ faster than Kagome but just go with it).

"Ahh! Kagome stand back! Those orange things look evil! It's a demon!" InuYasha said unleashing Tetsuiga and getting ready to strike.

"No! InuYasha stop!" Kagome yelled and narrowing his eyes, InuYasha put Tetsuiga away. Sad because he couldn't beat some teenage kids up (A/N Just kidding about that last line!).

"What's going on Kagome, do you know these children?" Miroku asked and Ren glowered at him.

"Children? We are not mere _children_ KISAMA! I am 13 and a half soon to be fourteen and don't you forget it!" Miroku nodded.

"My apologies, it's just you are so much shorter than the others." Ren turned pink and went silent. Anna glared icily at the monk.

"Bring us back to our time NOW OR SOMEONE WILL BE SEVERELY HURT!!!" Anna yelled and everyone but InuYasha cringed.

"Feh! I could take her." InuYasha mumbled and Anna's hand twitched.

"Who are you all?" Sango asked kindly and Shippo began to jump up and down.

"New friends! Yay! Kagome can we keep them?" Kagome shook her head.

"I think the light transferred you to our time, and for the time being I think we should stick together, until you get switched back. And we can help you, Right InuYasha?" Kagome turned to him, hands on hips and her eyebrows up to her hairline. "Right Kagome." InuYasha said glaring hardly at her. Kagome smiled.

"Good! So why don't we go around in a circle and everyone introduce yourself by saying your name and what your like." Everyone groaned and Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Do it..." She whispered and they all nodded. Kagome could be scary if she wanted to. First in the circle was Yoh.


	4. Introductions

"Hi, I'm Yoh Asakura. I'm a shaman and hope to one day become Shaman King. My hobbies include sleeping, listening to BobLove on my headphones, eating oranges and pissing Anna off." Yoh laughed shortly after introducing himself and Anna's hand twitched again.

"I'm Anna. I'm this baka's fiancee." Anna pointed at Yoh and crossed her arms.

"Hey! I'm Pilika! And this is my brother --smile, point to HoroHoro, giggle---! And this --blush-- is my boyfriend Ren! I like ice-cream, candy, training onii-chan and Ren!" Ren looked throughly embarrassed but proud as Pilika mentioned his name (not once, but TWICE! ).

"I'm...er...I'm Tamao. I like to cook and this is...my...boyfriend HoroHoro --blush, shy smile--" Tamao looked at the soft green grass shyly, examining her shoes.

"HEY! I'm HOROHORO! I like SNOWBOARDING MAN! And nature! We gotta save the planet! And Tamao, she's my GIRLFRIEND! And...erm, FOOD! I LOVE FOOD! Hmmm...by the way I'm kinda hungry..." InuYasha nodded.

"I agree with you there, got any Ramen, Kagome?" HoroHoro and InuYasha's eyes both lit up at the word Ramen. Kagome smiled evilly.

"Hey InuYasha, look at that...is that..oh, yes it is! It's SIT!!" WHAM! InuYasha got up muttering curses at Kagome again. "What-how did you? You, girl! Teach me this evil yet hilarious torturing maneuver, NOW! Oh yes, by the way I am Ren, the future Shaman King. Pretty soon I will rule over all of you! And yes, I am dating Pilika, so don't even think about..." Ren stopped talking noticing HoroHoro cracking his knuckles and trying hard from punching Ren out.

"Ahem, never mind." Miroku cleared his throat.

"I am Miroku. A buddist monk, that has been pierced by the wind tunnel, DAMN YOU TO NARAKU, NARAKU! And anyway, Excuse me, Anna was it? Will you bear my child?" WHACK! WHACK! Miroku fell down to the ground, seeing stars, after Anna slapped him and Sango had hit him with her very large boomerang.

"Pedaphile." Anna muttered under her breath.

"Shippo, Shippo SHIPPO! I am Shippo, Shippo is me! Tee hee hee! I love CANDY! Yum Yum Yum! I AM SHIPPO!!!!" HoroHoro laughed and Tamao blinked.

"Erm..ok." Tamao whispered, wierded out by the hyper kitsune.

"I am Sango. I am a professional demon slayer, out to kill Naraku for possessing my brother and killing my village." Sango's voice grew small mentioning her past. Yoh and the other's looked sad for her.

"I'm InuYasha the strongest fastest--OW!!! KAGOME, YOU WENCH IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME! Anyway, I'm after the shikon jewel to become a full-fledged demon." Miroku, who was up again laughed and muttered

"I think what he meant to say was he was after Lady Kagome. Because he so obviously loves her." InuYasha turned on him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY MONK?" Miroku gulped.

"Nothing InuYasha. Don't spazz out." InuYasha sat down doggy style.

"I'm not spazzing ok? I'm just PMSing! Y'know Pre- Moon Syndrome? The New Moon's almost just a week away." Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm Kagome, as most of you know. I'm from present day Japan but one day I fell down the Ancient Bone-Eaters Well and..." Kagome continued on with the story of meeting InuYasha for a while. Until pretty much everyone knew what was going on.

Afterwards Kagome clasped her hands together.

"Well, now that that's over with...We should really keep searching for Shikon Shards!" InuYasha groaned.

"And what, they're just gunna tag along?" He huffed and Kagome nodded at him angrily.

"We can fight those 'demons', we are quite strong." Pilika told him.

"Well, onii-chan and the others can! I don't have any shaman powers." Pilika giggled, smiling widely and InuYasha's eyebrow twitched. Sango laughed and Miroku gave out a nervous chuckle. Kagome turned sharply.

"It's coming toward us!" She screamed and everyone got ready.

"Ready? Attack!" Both InuYasha and Yoh yelled as a large centipede demon came out of the ground.


End file.
